


Long day at work

by DanteJones



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanteJones/pseuds/DanteJones
Summary: Akira had a very tiresome day at work; all he wanted was to take a shower and rest. However, upon entering the bathroom, he discovered something he was not expecting.





	Long day at work

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: I hope anyone that reads this enjoys it; it was the very first story I've written in a while. Anyways,enjoy ^^

Akira was just getting home from work; being tired and physically exhausted he wanted nothing more than go take a cold shower. He set his briefcase down and sat down on the couch; looking around as he leaned back a bit. 'I wonder where my Angel is..' He thought to himself, running a hand through his hair as he sighed softly. "Oh well, I need to take a shower now.." 

He slowly stood up; stripping off his shirt and tossing it onto the floor as he made his way to the upstairs bathroom. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he was nearing the bathroom. As he got to the bathroom; he grabbed the doorknob, turning it and opening the door. The next thing he saw made his jaw drop and his member stiffen; he saw Angel in the shower. Of course he had seen that before, but everytime he gazed upon her naked body he became breathless. His tongue darted out, licking his suddenly dry lips.

That sight alone was enough to almost push him over the edge of lust; the way the cold water mixed with shampoo slid down her tiny, loli body made him rub his bulge. He stayed quiet, observing as she washed her hair; for once he wanted to watch and not disturb her. He quietly leaned back against the wall, sensually biting his bottom lip as he unzipped his pants and pulled them down a bit; pulling out his cock. He unknowingly licked his lips; unable to control his urges anymore he wrapped his hand around the shaft of his member, his hand slowly and effortlessly gliding down the shaft. He quietly moaned, pumping his hand up and down the shaft slightly faster; he hadn't taken his eyes off her the entire time. He bit back the urge to moan her name.

He continued to stroke his member for what felt like hours, but was more like only ten minutes. Suddenly Angel bent over, exposing her womanhood almost as if she knew he was there and was enticing him. The sight of her bent over, hair hanging down, water and soap slightly rolling down her cute little ass and womanhood sent him over the edge; he came almost instantly and couldn't belp but moan her name. "Angel~" He moaned out, luckily she didn't hear him.

Despite the fact that he just came his member was still hard; with a light blush he walked over to the shower slowly, staring at her as if he were a predator stalking it's prey as he took his pants off. He silently stepped into the shower behind her; and in one swift movement he roughly pushed her against the wall; her breasts pressed up against the shower wall and his cock pressing against her ass. Angel's eye's widened and she turned her head to look at him. "Nnnngh, daddy what are you doing?" She asked, lightly blushing.

He didn't anwser her, he took one of his hands and licked the palm of his hand and his fingers. He then brought his hand down upon her ass rather harshly, earning him a whimper from her as he huskily whispered. "Hehe, I just finished pleasuring myself to the sight of your cute little, wet naked body, but I want more~" She purred lightly. "O-oh, what do you mean by that daddy?" 

Again he didn't anwser her and instead pushed her into the wall more and used his other hand to run his fingertips down her back; his hand slowly making it's way between her legs. He slid his hand around to the front of her body; once his hand was between her legs he practically cupped her womanhood. He pressed his chest against her back and hotly whispered in her ear. "Shhh, just let me make you feel good baby girl~" 

With those words he rubbed two of his fingers up and down her slit and her while rubbing her clit with his thumb. "Fuck, you and your sexy and cute little body turn me on so much" He said gruffly as he inserted two fingers into her womanhood.

She purred and lightly moaned, blushing slightly. "N-not this time daddy." She took his hand and dragged him back into the bedroom then pushed him down onto the bed. "I want a taste of you daddy~" Her cheeks slightly tinted pink, as she ran her hands down his chest.

Stepping towards him and bending forward—her heart pounding heavily in her chest, ears and clit—she crawled onto the bed with him and reaches out to wrap her small hand around the base of his warm, throbbing member, and holds him like an ice cream cone...which she then begins to lick.

"UNH!" He gasps, his entire body seeming to shudder at once as she makes contact with the head of his cock, causing her to grin wickedly around his cock. Deliberately moving achingly slow, savoring every second of the pleasure she's giving him, she slowly runs her tongue over the little slit in the tip, and laps up his pre-cum.

His body is only too happy to oblige her. His member spasms mightily as she squeezes him in her hand, eliciting a scandalized groan from him as another glob of precum pools in the slit of his member, thicker and whiter than the first. Her grin widens as she watches it grow, then drags the tip of her tongue back over it, lapping it up.

She decides to up the ante by opening her mouth wider and dragging her tongue up his entire length, from the base of him right to the tip. Immediately she's rewarded with a stuttering string of random consonants, uttered in that breathy, scandalized tone of voice of his that she's secretly thrilled to hear.

Closing his eyes, he blushes and grips the sheets, clearly an attempt to distract himself from what she is doing to him down below. Accepting this as an unspoken challenge, she shifts her grip on his cock and starts pumping it up and down in her fist as her tongue continues its assault on the head.

She started to stroke it, the tip glistening with precum bobbing my head up and down, and staring at him in the eyes. He placed his fingers into her hair, the tresses of her hair pouring through his hands. Every time her mouth released from his member, it made a satisfactory suction noise. She placed both hands on top of the fleshy rod, and started to deep throat. She flicked her tongue over the enormous length and released, allowing a line of saliva to connect to the tip of the member and her lips. As she bobbed her head up and down, her tongue rolled over the underside of his member. This elicited a moan from him. He arched his back, moving his hip upwards a little bit, which caused his member to reach the back of her throat, slightly causing her saliva to drip around his member.

He arched his back once more, gripping the sheets and biting back a moan. "I want you to take my aching balls intoq~" A light blush dusted across her cheeks, her face heating. She took his member out of her mouth, just tapping the tip of her tongue against his skin then pulling it away, until she was back at his balls and her own appetites took over. She was fascinated by the ridiculous wrinkly things, and held them in her palm, feeling them constantly contracting and expanding as she lavished affection on them. Coating them in a film of her saliva, plastering down the fine, wiry hairs sprouting from them, she gave his balls a few licks, stroking his member with her hand as she did this. Akira's whimpers grew more pronounced, but Angel knew he was loving it.

Her hand rubs gently but insistently into his balls. They're drawn up tight but still their regular big size. She slowly slides him out of her mouth and ducks under to suck one of them into her mouth. She couldn't see him, but she can hear him and tell that he's arching his back. He's purring, it's as close to purring that he's gonna get with that deep voice.

It makes a loud pop sound when she pulls back. She lick over it before stuffing the other ball in her mouth."You're trying to milk the cum out of me, aren't you?" Akira pants. She doesn't answer and only sucks harder. He grunts and the headboard whines from him gripping onto it tightly.

She goes back up to his member, stroking him while sucking on the head as sloppily as possible. Saliva and precum are rolling in down his member and over her hand. "I'm so close, and I'm going to cum right down your throat, so get your mouth down to the base of my cock like a good girl should." Akira moaned out.

Angel whined as she did as she was told, pressing down that last little bit, her eyes going wide as she choked and shivered, drool leaking from her lips, but she didn't care, especially as Akira found himself dragged over the edge by the rush of sensation surging through him. At the core of her most favorite part of the messy, deep, choking ending of her cock worship was being able to feel Akira's member spasming and twitching with her throat as he came. Every throb sent another shot of thick cum splashing down her throat, making her shiver and twist as she accepted his big load right into her mouth, relishing in the depraved thrill of being so firmly taken, of being conquered and cummed inside of.

She closed her eyes and savoured every drop before pulling back up and gasping for air. "Ah, your cock is still as amazing as always," she moaned, biting her lip and shivering as she tried to collect herself, licking her lips in a teasing sort of way.

"You've had your fun baby girl, now just let daddy return the favor." He panted, pinning her down to the bed. "But daddy, I-" She started to speak, only to be cut off by his finger over her lips. "No no, I don't want to hear it, just hush and let daddy take care of you" Akira stated, a sly, mischievous smirk growing on his face.

 

His fingers moved to her breasts. He seemed to be mesmerized by them. He squeezed and palmed them with such force, and then released, returning back to his rhythmic movement. "Let's see if I can find out which one is more sensitive than the other.." he murmured to himself.  
He traced his fingertip so that it rested comfortably on top of her left nipple. He wiggled his fingertip so that her nipple followed it, almost as if it was guiding which direction it should face. He then lowered his lips so they grazed her breast, and then bit down. Hard.

"Mmmmph!" She groaned, her voice more high-pitched and feminine-sounding than usual. She hated how he did that to her, the way he read her mind and body language like a book. Her legs twisted and naturally folded on top of each other as she pulled her body to the left side.

"Hard already, huh?" he commented, slapping her left breast playfully and proceeding to palm it with his grip. "Let's try the one on the right." He licked it gently at first, allowing his tongue to roll over her nipple. His deep, brown eyes locked onto hers before he bit down once more.

He flipped her onto her back, his hands meeting her neck once more. She felt the warm, gooey oil touch her skin once more, followed by his calloused, rough palms. They started rubbing at the back of her neck, and then gradually moving to her shoulders, squeezing back and forth playfully. He then glided over her arms, which sent a shiver up her spine. He squeezed them sharply, and he then started to knead her hands. She felt curiously protected as she felt his large, firm palms envelope over my knuckles. He began to massage the skin that laid over her shoulder blades, and then slowly started to advance to the sides of her breasts. She squealed, immediately shushed by him as he traced a calloused finger over her spine.

"How are you so good at this, daddy?" She moaned, in complete disbelief that his hands possessed the capability to work such magic against her.

"I don't know, I just am, baby girl." he responded, and elicited another moan from her by pinching the skin on her boobs. He was so gentle, almost kind with her as he proceeded with this foreplay. Skin was squeezed, hands were kneaded, flesh was pressed. His hands then proceeded to travel down onto the small of her back, working his way down toward my sultry hips. She wiggled her behind instinctively, adjusting her self as he went- adapting to his play. She was jolted like electricity once more as his palms squeezed the sides of her waist. 

He rubbed up and down, spreading the oil over her skin. It was the most intense feeling as his hands guided their way down onto her hips, kneading and pressing. The way he did everything- the way he knew exactly how she liked it- was absolutely exhilarating. His palms soon rested onto the top of her ass cheeks. They were plump and round, peachy like her skin tone, with a splash of carnation pink. They were still slightly tinged with scarlet from the spanking session earlier, but bubbly and effervescent nonetheless. She was surprised to feel his tongue rolling over the surface of her left cheek. She yelped in response to this action, the liquid in her stomach bubbling to life as he then proceeded to knead them with his rough hands.

"Okay, I think that's enough of that~" He nudged her legs apart with his hands and leaned forwards, blowing lightly on the sensitive flesh of her womanhood. Angel's breath was already coming faster, and he smirked at her responsiveness. Gently pressing his open lips against her womanhood, Akira groaned softly at the taste of her; she tasted deliciously of woman, of the very epitome of carnal pleasure, and Angel moaned loudly at the vibration of his mouth.

He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and his fingers rubbed against her as his mouth continued its ministrations, and when he pressed a digit against and then into her he relished in her feminine mewl. She was so tight, even for the one finger, and Akira loved how tight she was. 

He increased the intensity of his touches, increased the pace of his fingers and the pressure of his lips, all the while thoroughly enjoying the noises that fell freely from her parted lips. He dips his head deeper into her crevices, giving her sweet, sensual, long kisses on her clit. His tongue soon began stroking her labia, playing around the sides. His hands trail over her calves and onto her knees, pulling her legs open a little bit wider, offering him more access to her nether. His entire mouth wrapped around her womanhood as he flicked his tongue back and forth, giving her little surprise kisses.

He felt her muscles twitch around his fingers and tongue before he heard the rough moan that was torn from her throat, felt her knees buckle beneath her, her fingers tangling in his hair to press his face to her womanhood more and her hips bucking up against him. But then all of a sudden, he stopped and pulled away. "Dadddddy, why did you stop?" She whined, staring down at him. "Because I want you to beg for me to allow you to cum, and tell me exactly what you want me to do~" He replied, smirking up at her.

She blushed heavily, her cheeks fully turning red as she glanced to the side. "But why daddy?" She pouted, staring down at him. "Because I said so, baby girl~" He lowered his head between her legs once more, trailing kisses along her inner thigh. "Be a good little girl and do as daddy says or I'll have to punish you." She whined and whimpered, throwing her head back. "P-please daddy.." She said in a hushed tone. He stared up at her, gently biting her inner thigh. "What was that? I couldn't hear you~" She huffed in response, pouting more, along with yet another whimper. "Please daddy, eat me and make me cum. I need your tongue badly daddy, please." He did oblige, however, making sure to make his licks a little bit slower than they were before, but still striking her sweet, sensitive spots like he always did. His tongue worked a sort of magic over your clit, as he smoothed over it so many times with the flat of his tongue, sucking onto it and giving her clit a good flick or two.

 

Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her; Akira felt it in the squeezing ripples of her inner muscles, heard it in the pitch of her womanly moans, saw it in the expression of ecstasy on her face  
She felt a sudden pressure in her lower abdomen that quickly build up. Akira felt her walls clamp around his tongue, telling him that she was getting close to her climax. 'Do it Angel...I'll drink all of it...' Thought Akira. Ang squirmed in her seat and rubbed her thighs against his head as her orgasm was approaching. She pushed him closer as her she was about to break.

"I feel something coming, Daddy...ahhh..." She moaned and gasped as he moved his tongue faster inside her. "Ahhh! Daddy!" She screamed as she let go and climaxed. Akira felt her fluids begin to erupt from her entrance as he clamped on her womanhood and drank all of her incoming secretion. It felt like a powerful torrent hit him in his face as her sweet juices covered his mouth and cheeks. Her body twitched along with her climax until it started to settle down and then it ended. Angel gasped for air as she momentarily forgot to breathe during her climax. She let go of his head and he pulled away and wiped the corners of his mouth with his forearm.

He looked down at his handy work and smiled. He looked at his princess who stared back at him, eyes filled with lust for her daddy. He leaned towards her and planted his lips on hers. The two made out until they needed air and pulled away from the kiss. "Angel..." He panted.

"Daddy..." She leaned towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. "That was amazing..." She whispered in his ear as he wrapped his arms around her petite body. "Indeed it was, baby girl~" He cooed, the words rolling off his tongue. He gently bit her earlobe, pinning her down to the bed and whispering. "Now that we've gotten that out of the way; how about we get to the real fun baby girl?" He pulled her earlobe with his teeth, lowly growling into her ear.

"What do you mean daddy?~" She glanced up at him, feigning total innocence. He let out a lower, more animalistic, lust-filled growl next to her ear and he gave her ass a hard smack. "You know exactly what I mean, don't act all innocent baby girl~ Since you want to play innocent, I want to hear you beg for it~" She yelped, squealing as she felt his cold hand make contact with her ass cheek. She rubbed her thighs together, feeling herself getting a little wet as she glanced to the side. "Nuh uh, I'm not begging.." She mumbled. He glared up at her, wrapping his hand around her throat, applying a small amount of pressure to it. "What was that? Are you disobeying daddy?" This caused her to whimper again, becoming even more wet by the second. "N-No..." She glanced to the side, then stared up at him. "P-Please fuck me daddy~!!! F-Fuck me hard and fill my naughty little pussy up with your cum~!!!" She blurted out, becoming extremely embarrassed.

He smirked, kissing her neck softly. "Heh, that's my good little girl~ Daddy will give you what you want~" She stared up at him "Hurry up and put it in,daddy."  she said, a whimper in her voice, grabbing the bed sheets as tightly as she could. Akira looked and saw her knuckles were white with how tightly she was holding the bedsheets. "I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying," he said, but deliberately held off for a few more seconds, rutting against her until his member was almost enveloped by her plump womanhood lips. Then, slowly, carefully, he let it slide up, 'til its tip nestled within her entrance.

Akira thrust, and with a moan buried himself inside Angel, her silken, slippery walls embracing him with their heat and tightness. He bottomed out and came to a shuddering halt, leaning over her, both of them breathing heavily at the thrill of that first connection. He watched her back rising and falling for a moment, then tightened his grip, drew back and slapped against her again. She bit her lip, slowly covering her mouth with her hand.

As carefully as he'd entered her, Akira drew back. Futaba clutched at his back, sorely missing his cock's presence in her deepest parts, but with the withdrawal came the promise of another thrust. A promise Akira fulfilled. He was harder this time, faster, perhaps at the limit of his ability to control his lust. He dropped a hand off her waist and reaching around her hip. He fumbled at her womanhood, his fingers moving up and down her slit, spreading her womanhoods lips, until he found the engorged lump of her clitoris. With as much delicacy as he could manage, given how his thrusts were rocking her back and forth, he let his fingers brush over it, then in quick, small circles he teased it, rolling it back and forth beneath its hood. He pressed down ever more firmly.

Akira upped his pace, building a steady rhythm. The bursts of bliss his strokes produced in her now came one after the other, each ready to replace the preceding one just as it faded away, so that her pleasure came in swift rolling waves, never too faint or too overpowering. "Does that feel good baby girl?~" He ducked down, took her nipple into his mouth, and she gasped through her teeth, arching against him as he swished his tongue around it. Keeping it clasped between his lips, he pulled back until it popped out from between them, leaving it shining with his saliva. Scooting up the a few inches, he brought himself face to face with her.

"Yes!" Angel yelled, squeezing her eyes shut once more. She flung up her legs, folded them around his waist, grinding against him with all her might. She wanted to be an active lover, to show him how good he made her feel. Besides, she decided, as he slapped against her over and over, sweat building on both their bodies, it was just more fun that way. She loved how he felt against her, warm and solid, loved his mouth on her lips and neck and collarbone, loved how his hands explored her whole body, groping whatever part of her he felt like. 

He gripped her butt, fingers sliding in between her cheeks, coming perilously close to her arsehole (and oh, didn't she just want him to go a little further). He squeezed her breasts, massaging them like a pro, rolling her nipples back and forth, then, anticipating Angel's wants, sank his nails into her skin. Angel, let out a slow hiss, the spikes of pain adding spice to their passion. In turn, the next time her mouth was at his shoulder, she bit down, just hard enough to leave a faint bruise. He growled, and for a moment, drove himself harder into her quim, those waves of pleasure cresting higher and faster.

"You're so hot, daddy.~"  she muttered. "You too," Akira whispered to her. Her compliment must have stirred something in Akira. Making the bed creak like a clipper in a gale, he drove himself into her with ever greater ferocity. She found herself moaning uncontrollably, her world tumbling, tumultuous, a riot of scent, sound, sensuality. 

She felt every inch of his member when it was inside her, even more so than when he'd first filled her, and she adored the way she could tighten herself around it, magnifying her delight as he pushed in and pulled out. He'd angled himself perfectly too, and her eyes practically rolled up inside her head when the tip of his member ground against her sweet spot. Her pleasure pooled as a tension in her belly and her limbs, pulsing inside her, biding its time until it reached its critical mass and burst from her.

There was just one thing missing, one itch that wasn't heing scratched. A moment's self-analysis, fighting past the many (so very many) distractions, and Akira knew what it was. A small part of her, but one that shouted for attention. Her clit was tight in its hood, begging to be touched. Akira's member brushed it occasionally, but it needed something far more solid. 

Slipping his hand between his body and hers immersing it in their sweat and combined heat, he felt around until he found her bud. Pinching it very lightly, through its protective membrane, she marvelled at how hard it was, how swollen. And then he started to rub, rolling its hood up and down, even daring to touch its exposed, juice-soaked tip, which made her body jerk away when the stimulation became unbearable. 

Akira's own pleasure rose; his balls tensed and drew themselves up, his member throbbed against the constraints of its latex skin and Angel's walls. Keeping a firm hold of her crotch with one hand, still sedulously tormenting her clit, he leaned right across her back and grabbed her breast, relying on her sturdy legs and solid sinews to hold him up. This new position necessitated that his strokes were hard, fast and short, and he hammered into her with a whim. Screwing his eyes shut, he engrossed himself in her body, listening to her growing squeals, his breath blowing hot against her neck, feeling her hard nipple and soft breast under his hand, the slippery, elusive nubbin of her clit beneath the other hand. 

It was getting hard to think, each impact jolting her, pleasure welling up, surplus juice gushing from her womanhood every time Akira plunged his member back in. Angel clung to him, one arm flung over his back, legs wrapped around his. She held his balls in her free hand, feeling them churn and clench, and gave them gentle squeezes in the hopes that doing so would make them fill her full of their contents. 

Akira held himself up on his left elbow and with his right hand groped her breasts squeezing, stretching, pinching her nipples and tugging them out, hurting her just enough for her to like it. He expected some pain in return, and she obliged by squeezing his balls harder and sinking her teeth into his shoulder, biting down enough to leave a faint ring of reddish tooth marks. With another growl, he grabbed her shoulder, pushed her back down onto the mattress and planted a kiss on her. She gladly returned it, wrestling his tongue, nipping at his lips then withdrawing quickly before he could do the same.

Their rough handling of each other added adrenaline to the cocktail of hormones flooding their bodies, and Angel, outside herself for a moment, watched goose pimples raise themselves on her arm. Then another of Akira's brutal thrusts slammed  back into her womanhood. and she was flooded with pleasure, heat, the ache of her muscles, the tension in her tendons. She offered up a ragged howl and Akira joined her, voices mingling in shared frustration at a climax that was tantalisingly close and yet just out of reach.

His weight crashed down on her, forcing his member into her deepest depths, each impact expelling the air from her lungs in gasping squeaks. That did it for Angel. Quivering, she came with a deep, loud moan that tapered off into a gasping squeak. Her womanhood rippled around Akira's member each spasm sending another quake through her, and that was enough to get him to blow his load. Her walls clung to his shaft, milking thick spurts of his cum from him, filling her to the point where it bubbled out of the gaps between her hole and his member. With a growl, he wrapped his hand around her throat, collapsing his body against hers and panting. 

"H-How was that baby girl?~" He chuckled, kissing the center of her chest. "It was amazing daddy~" She giggled, slightly pouting. "But now my body is kind of sore." He shook his head, chuckling and cuddling up to her. "Sorry baby girl~" He kissed her forehead, playing with her hair. "I love you~"


End file.
